1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to liquid collection apparatuses and more particularly to a liquid collection apparatus which is to collect liquid that is being expelled from a localized source, the source being potentially hazardous, the liquid being collected within a collecting chamber and upon achieving complete collection, the liquid as well as all parts that are being wetted by the liquid are to be disposed of.
2. Description of Prior Art
The subject matter of this invention is going to be discussed as a medical device and more particularly to a medical device that is to be used in conjunction with surgical procedures where irrigation and body liquid are expected to be discharged during the procedure. However, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that this invention could be utilized in any environment where collection of localized cumulative liquid is required.
In a hospital operating room, emergency room, or even in a doctor's office, when surgery is performed, there will be discharged liquids. Irrigation liquids such as saline solutions are constantly being used. The main discharge in conjunction with surgery from the patient would be blood. The blood could potentially be a carrier of disease.
At the present time, when surgery is being performed, it is common to place the surgical area of the patient on a sterile cloth, one or two towels being located under the cloth. During the surgical procedure, the cloth and towels get saturated and the liquids drip from there onto a table, floor as well in contact with the doctors and nurses located in this surgical facility. When the surgical procedure is completed, maintenance people remove the cloth and towels, clean and wipe off the table, and clean and mop the floor. This type of practice exposes the maintenance staff as well as the doctors and nurses to the potentially infectious liquids that have been discharged.
When surgery is being performed on a hand, arm, foot, leg or head, the amount of liquids that are discharged is relatively minimal compared to the amount that would be discharged when surgery is performed on the chest and abdomen. The hazard from the liquids from chest and abdominal surgery is greatly compounded because of the quantity of the liquids that are discharged. The patient is covered with drapes that are designed to expose just the surgical area. The discharged liquids flow underneath the drapes to possibly a non-sterile area and then wick back up the drape to again come in contact with the sterile field and contaminate such. The liquids flow along the relatively non-absorbent surface of the drapes onto the floor, onto the gowns of the medical personnel, saturating both the gowns and often the undergarments of the medical personnel exposing that personnel to direct contact with these liquids. Besides the significant health hazards that these liquids impose on the personnel, the liquids on the floor will inherently make a slippery mess which may cause the personnel to slip and fall.